Different Sides
by blueberrybiancxx
Summary: Is it possible that I hate him because I'm afraid to admit my true feelings for him? I shook my head a little. No way. Like I said, I CAN'T fall in love with him. It's too cliche. For Alexis97's songfic contest. Multichap/Channy. R&R


**Hey! (: Here's another Multichapter from yours truly! ;)**

**I've had this idea for a while, And then I joined Alexis97's Contest.. and then poof, tada! This story is OOC. LIKE REALLY OOC. xD Hope you like it though. It's also a songfic to _Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato.  
><em>**

**This will probably be a three shot or four shot. I swear It's not gonna be longer than 5 chapters. **

**_DISCLAIMER: Yo, I'm back. Still don't own SWAC though. Please, English is not my first language, SORRY for Grammar mistakes._**

**_P.P.S : I don't own Two Worlds Collide, Demi Lovato, and the movie 'A walk to remember'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Different Sides<strong>

**Chapter 1: Opposites Attract. Yeah, Not really.**

"_When two different worlds collide.."_

* * *

><p>Chad Dylan Cooper entered the school with his sandy blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. Everyone stared at him. He was used to that, the attention, the swooning, and the excited whispering from girls. Ofcourse, he couldn't entertain those whispers, he already has a girlfriend. Actually, he has everything, as far as everybody knows. He's rich, He's a straight A student, He has a hot girlfriend and a little group that follows him everywhere. His life is perfect.<p>

"_He was given the world, so much that he couldn't see, that he needed someone, to show him what he could be."_

Sonny Munroe struggled to put her books in her locker. She's been studying for the past hour about this big test on Biology. She caught a sight of herself in the mirror taped at the back door of her locker. Her dark curls are messy, again. She stared at herself for a moment, thinking what's it like to be popular, to be known as a goddess. She doesn't care about popularity, but it would have been nice to have a pleasant memory in high school right? Anyway, she's the typical book geek. She has dark violet glasses and will never be seen without books in her hands. But don't feel sorry for her, she has friends.

"_She was scared of it all, watching from far away. She was given a role, never knew just when to play."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny -<strong>

I heard a loud squeal from behind me. I turned around and saw my bestfriend, Tawni Hart.

"Did you see Chad? Omygosh! He is so hot, that I'm melting!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes. See, I'm not a big fan of this Chad person. Many months ago, when I moved in this school. I asked him directions, kindly I may add, and he pointed me to the supply closet. When I opened the door, a bucket of blue paint was dumped over me. Since then, He takes every chance he gets to annoy me, and ofcourse I fight back sometimes. But sometimes I just let him. Someone has to take the high road!

"I did not see Chad and I don't should not care about him either, you know what he does to me everyday!" I snapped and turned back to my locker.

"Snappy, Snappy." Tawni joked. "Look, I know he's archnemesis, but still, it's not my fault I can't resist his hotness!" She said.

"I already know you crossed to the dark side a long time ago!" I replied. She laughed at my choice of words. "Beside, girl you already have a boyfriend." I looked past her and saw Nico coming over. Nico is one my friends whose also friends with Chad. It's hard to save him from the dark side so I just leave him there. I raised my eyebrows at Tawni.

"Oh, Nico wouldn't mind at all. It's just a crush." Tawni decided. "Hey, Let's go! If we're late for Literature again, we're dead!" She pushed the door of my locker and pulled me to our next class. My favorite class, and also my worst class because Chad is sitting next to me.

Me and Tawni sat down at our respective chairs and turned front waiting for Ms. Bitterman to start.

"Alright, Class. You guys know that I'm stuck on what to do on our Film Project, right? " Everyone nodded. "Well, Ms. Munroe here suggested that I pair you up with a partner, and you both have to pick a movie here inside this bowl. Whatever you pick, you have to watch it and right a 1000 word summary and review. You guys got that?" Everyone nodded, again. "Good. Now, this is your partners." She picked up a chart and started reading.

"Hayden, you will be paired with Portlyn. James with Penelope. Nico with Tawni. Grady with Zora. Selena with Justin. Lucy with Christopher. and Chad with Sonny."

WHAT? ... I mean... WHAT? !$!$^#%$^!

"There. Now, Will all the girls stand up and pick a paper here." Inspite of all the shock I have, I stood up and reached for a paper.

"_**A walk to remember"**_

Hm? I haven't seen that movie before. Hopefully, it'd be good. I stopmed back to Chad and crossed my arms.

"What's our movie?" He asked curiously.

"A Walk to remember." I mumbled.

"Really? Wow. I've seen that movie 12 times." He said.

"Really? I never thought your the kind who watch Chick Flicks." I snickered.

"Nah, it was my sister. She's a softy in those kind of movies." He explained.

"Really?" I asked, annoying him.

"Really."

"Fine." I said. That's usually the start of our daily fight.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good." I turned away from him and looked infront.

Ms. Bitterman explained all the details about the paper and finally gave us our own time for chatting. Chad looked at me and smirked. He's so annoying! I swear, if killing is legal, he would've been dead by now.

"You don't need to tell Ms. Bitterman to do a stupid assignment just because you wanna spend time with me." He popped his collar and smiled at me.

I scoffed.

"Gosh. Your not even remotely close! I suggested that because I was hoping that I could be partnered with James not you!" I huffed and crossed my arms again.

I swear, I just saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes for a second.

But, you know what they say.. _"Don't trust your eyes, they deceive you sometimes."_

"You like James?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, a little." I blushed.

I liked James because whenever he sees Chad and me fighting he always stops us. He's kinda like saving me, in an indirect way, if that made sense. Also, I liked him because he's nice to me, een if his friends with Chad. But, ofcourse, He is bestfriend with the demon, that's why he is off limits. I figured, school work doesn't count so I tried. Ms. Bitterman ruined everything.

He looked away from me and glared at James. Whoa.

"Jealous?" I asked, a smile playing in my lips.

"No." He squeaked. "I mean, No." He said, clearly this time.

"Ahuh." I was smirking at him now. I didn't know Mr. Annoying Pants has a thing for me. "So, Your jealous. Didn't know you like me." I laughed a little.

"No. I'm not. He's a jerk. I'm just looking out for you." He reasoned. Now, he cares for me. Weird

"And your not one?" I asked.

"I kinda am. But your not in love with me so.. " He trailed off.

"Right." I agreed before looking away.

I can't fall in love with him, or like him.

I admit, his eyes are so sparkly that it's beautiful. And his smile, it melts my insides all the time. I know what your thinking, YOU HATE HIM!

Now, that I think about it, is it possible that I hate him because I'm afraid to admit my true feelings for him? I shook my head a little.

No way. Like I said, i CAN't fall in love with him. It's too cliche.

I'm a hopeless romantic but I don't believe in that crap. No, No... No.

"Is it okay that we watch it in your house? Mine is always loud." He suggsted, changing the subject.

"Huh?" I cleared my head a little.

"I mean, your house is always quiet. I guess, we could watch it there. I mean, you could.. I already memorize the lines." He laughed.

"How did you know my house is always quiet?" I asked curiously. Sure, he leaves 2 houses away from mine, but he can't possibly hear the quietness right? That sounds stupid, who hears quiet anyway?

"I don't." He squeaked again. Liar.

"Have you been spying on me?" I gasped.

And then the bell rang. He stood up as fast as he can and left, without any otehr word. After my head is cleared, I stood up and went to my locker.

When I opened it, a note fell.

_Is the movie okay to be tonight? It's the only night that I don't have plans. Call me. 525-26-13_

_Chad_

I saved his number on my phone and dialed. After two rings, he finally answered.

"Who are you?"

"Sonny." I replied.

"Oh, hey! So is it okay to be tonight?,I'll bring the DVD." He asked nicely. I guess he was trying to avoid the question earlier. I'm gonna ask him that some other time.

"Sure. Stop by at 6 okay? You know my house right?" He should, cause his spying at me.

"Yeah. Okay, Bye." He hung up.

How polite.

It's okay. We're enemies, that's understandable.

I realized something.

I'm gonna spend TWO or maybe MORE hours with my enemy, on my house.

I'm dead.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W ? :) I kinda need your opinion. ;P<strong>

**Twitter - _delenaswiftx _**

**Tumblr - _xlastkiss_**

**XOXO, Biancx  
><strong>


End file.
